This is an application for a five-year competing continuation of Princeton University's National Research Service Award (NRSA) training program in population. The central objective of this program continues to be training promising graduate students from a variety of disciplines for careers in demographic research and teaching. In this application, we are also requesting funds to continue our postdoctoral training program.